claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Dialogue
Scene 17: Teresa of the Faint Smile , Part 6 :Orsay : What is the meaning of this... Teresa? :Teresa : It's hardly profound. The reason's very simple. I've found a reason to live. From now on I'm going to live for the girl. :Orsay: You're going to regret this. :Teresa: I won't. I don't have any reason to. Scene 20: Marked for Death, Part 3 Priscilla : Why didn't you surrender yourself before? You broke the Organization's rules. Our job is to kill Yoma, to protect human life. We risk our lives fighting for humans. For us to kill one of them... would be to destroy the very trust that we've tried so hard to create. Forgive me... By the Organization's rules, I must take your head! Teresa: You've done a fine job of justifying their logic. It may make sense, but if you don't mind my saying... the real world doesn't work that way young lady. Scene 28: The Slashers , Part 4 :Helen : It's hopeless. This is the end. There's nothing I can do. It's like he said. This is true despair. :Clare : Despair? After only this? I've known a greater opponent... and felt true despair. Scene 44: The Witch's Maw , Part :Galatea : Oh, I underestimated you. I see you can use that head of yours once in a while. :Dauf : Think you can run? Since you made a fool out of me, I won't let you off that easy. I'll kill you. I'll strip you naked, tear off your arms and legs, pull out your guts and then make fun of you. Scene 60: The Assault on Pieta , Part 4 :Jean : If I think about it... maybe I actually died then... and only continued to live for this one moment. :Clare: '''NO, YOU ARE WRONG! YOUR LIFE IS YOURS! IT BELONGS TO NOBODY!! :'''Jean: words Let me express my gratitude again... Thank you, Clare. I am glad to have met you. Scene 64: Kindred of Paradise , Part 3 :Rafaela : Sister... I'm so sorry, sister. At that time... If I had only been stronger. her Yoma energy :Luciela : words Wha... What... What are you doing, Rafaela... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ignores her and continues to crush her PLEASE, STOP IT!! RAFAELA- WHY? I WANTED TO SEE YOU SO BADLY ALL THIS TIME! ALL THIS TIME!! SO WHY??! doesn't respond I'LL GIVE YOU HALF OF ALL THOSE LANDS... NO, IF YOU WANT THAT, EVEN MORE! MUCH, MUCH MORE!! SO PLEASE, PLEASE!! spine snaps :Rafaela: I love you... big sister... Scene 76: A Child Weapon , Part 4 :Galatea: I just wanted to protect this city and all those who live in it. It's as simple as that. :Agatha : Are you serious? That reason's almost pathetic enough to make me laugh. :Galatea: Really, you too? I thought the same way... But strangely enough, it's not all that bad. You should give it a try yourself sometime. Scene 78: Genesis of War , Part 1 :Miria : You think... taking hostages will work against us? :Agatha: It would not if I was up against regular warriors. But judging from those outfits, that's not what you seem to be. You also mentioned before you wouldn't allow any more casualties. I was thinking that doing this might have an effect on you that correlates to the amount of bullshit you spout. Scene 95: Claws and Fangs of Memory , Part 6 :Dauf: R... Riful ... D... Don't worry about me... J... Just get away yourself... At this rate we'll both be killed. :Riful: Oh, be quiet. If you say any more unnecessary things, I'll break up with you. :Dauf: I... I don't mind... Just as long as you're alive... :Riful: Once you're properly healed up... I'm going to beat you up so badly we'll be right where we started... Extra Scene 1: A Warrior's Pride :Rosemary : Shit. Those idiots at the Organization ... Why... Why not me? Why did they give the Number 1 to someone like her? Shit. Why?! :Teresa: That's because I... was just that much stronger. :Rosemary: Ah? Big words for being such a sad mess. You certainly talk trash like a Number 1. :Teresa: And because you don't understand... you are Number 2. Extra Scene 2: The Phantom and the Wicked Warrior :'Miria ': Why... Why didn't you call out my name? Why didn't you let me know it was you?! Why? Why?! :Ophelia : It no longer had a human mind. No need to think about that too deeply. After all... it was just a monster. Category:Quote's